


Совместить приятное с полезным

by Klea_Strix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Humor, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аманда всегда была сумасбродной, но ещё никогда такой распущенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совместить приятное с полезным

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Highlander 2014.  
> Таймлайн — до начала событий сериала

— О, дорогой, наконец-то я тебя нашла, — раздался знакомый голос.

Дункан чертыхнулся про себя, но сделал приветливое лицо. К нему, ловко лавируя между гостями, пробиралась Аманда. Дункан быстро огляделся вокруг. Обычно следом за Амандой появлялись стражники, полицейские, агенты правительственных служб, чьи-нибудь телохранители или наемники. На этот раз, к его удивлению, никого из вышеперечисленных не было. И это ещё больше настораживало.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он тихо, играя на публику галантного кавалера при эффектной даме.

— Полагаю, то же, что и ты, любуюсь произведениями искусства, — отмахнулась Аманда, посылая очаровательную улыбку кому-то в толпе.

— Только любуешься? — не поверил Дункан: он превосходно знал интересы своей старой подруги.

— Дункан, о людях нужно думать лучше.

Дункан счёл за лучшее промолчать: во-первых, ему не хотелось спорить на глазах стольких людей, во-вторых, сложно вести дискуссии, когда к тебе прижимается упругое женское тело, а ловкие руки первоклассной воровки уже орудуют в районе ширинки.

— Аманда, прекрати!

— Ну, я же чувствую, как твой «младший горец» обрадовался моему вниманию. Ты совсем не беспокоишься о его нуждах, — попеняла ему Аманда, не прекращая поглаживаний.

— Мы здесь не одни, — попытался воззвать к её рассудку Дункан, но всё было бесполезно.

— Если бы мы были одни, ты был бы уже гол и трудился бы изо всех сил, доказывая превосходство шотландцев в любовных делах. Но у тебя есть шанс поставить очередную зарубку на своем оружии.

— Зарубку?

— Ну, нарисовать звездочку на фюзеляже, — проговорила Аманда и потянула его из зала.

За ближайшей дверью оказалась пустая тёмная комната. Не успели глаза Дункана привыкнуть к окружающему сумраку, как Аманда притянула его к себе и, решительно наклонив его голову, поцеловала со всей страстью. Она терлась об него, как кошка в течке, и нужно было быть мраморной статуей, чтобы не ответить на этот безмолвный призыв к действию. А Дункан все ещё являлся вполне нормальным живым мужчиной.

— Поехали ко мне!

— Нет, хочу сейчас! — запротестовала Аманда. — Чем тебе не нравится здесь? Темно и пусто.

— И несколько сотен человек за дверью, — проворчал Дункан, пытаясь сохранить остатки здравого смысла.

— Научись наслаждаться жизнью и брать всё, что тебе предлагают.

С этими словами Аманда повернулась к нему спиной, уперлась обеими руками в какой-то низкий ящик и прогнулась в спине, предлагая воспользоваться случаем. И спорить с ней или отказываться Дункан уже не мог и не хотел.

Он начал перебирать пальцами ткань её легкого вечернего платья, попутно касаясь стройных ножек затянутых в чулки. Кружевные трусики были уже влажные, когда Дункан провел пальцами между бедер.

— Не тяни! — буквально приказала ему Аманда, что вызывало естественное желание поступить наоборот.

Дункана останавливало лишь то, что в любой момент сюда могли войти и застать их в весьма недвусмысленном положении. Но он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии деланно не торопясь стянуть с неё трусики и погладить открывшуюся белую кожу ягодиц.

— Давай уже! — почти взмолилась Аманда.

И Дункан не заставил уговаривать себя дальше. Расстегнув молнию, он порадовался тому, что сегодня выбрал очень правильное белье, которое позволило ему не слишком обнажаться. Его член радостно устремился в уже истекающее соками лоно, которое с радостью его приняло. Послышался сдвоенный стон удовольствия. Аманда ещё больше прогнулась в спине, предоставляя Дункану возможность вбиваться в её тело.

Он, может, и смог бы растянуть их взаимное удовольствие, но экстремальная обстановка не располагала к долгим любовным играм. Первой оргазм накрыл Аманду, мышцы её влагалища отреагировали на это, заставляя Дункана излиться в неё, практически высасывая его насухо.

Пока он приходил в себя, Аманда привела себя в порядок и помогла ему застегнуться.

— Дорогой, ты был великолепен. — Она потянулась за поцелуем и, естественно, получила его. — Мне тяжело говорить об этом, но нам придётся покинуть это достойное общество, боюсь, твой костюм безнадежно испорчен.

Дункан опустил глаза вниз и увидел мокрое пятно в районе ширинки.

— Ничего, застёгнутый пиджак не даст никому заметить, какой ты страстный мужчина. К тому же, мы можем продолжить нашу встречу в более интимной обстановке.

В предложении Аманды был смысл. Они аккуратно выбрались из помещения и, не прощаясь ни с кем, устремились к выходу. Через полчаса они уже падали на широкую двуспальную кровать в номере Дункана.

Надо ли говорить, что ночь выдалась жаркой, как всегда бывало с Амандой? Но наутро Дункан проснулся в одиночестве, как часто случалось. Хотя в этом не было ничего необычного. Аманда как та кошка, которая бродила сама по себе, когда и где вздумается. Дункан с удовольствием потянулся и позвонил, чтобы заказать завтрак.

Вместе с кофе и булочками ему принесли и свежую прессу. Всю первую полосу занимала статья о похищении из сейфа в запертой комнаты бриллиантов на несколько десятков тысяч крон. И случилось это как раз во время вчерашнего приёма. Дункан был слишком занят, чтобы рассматривать помещение, но сейф, принятый в сумерках накануне за ящик, он узнал. Аманда, как всегда, успела провернуть дело и получила двойное удовольствие. Только вот Дункану трудно будет доказать, что он ничего не знал о преступных намерениях своей дамы. Чтобы избежать дальнейших разборок с полицией, Дункан счел за благо заказать машину на пару часов раньше, чем планировал. Его ждал самолет в Париж, где, как он надеялся, у Аманды в ближайшее время дел не предвидится.


End file.
